


Sugar And Spice

by shadowsofalmsivi



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Intoxicants, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Opium, Recreational Drug Use, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsofalmsivi/pseuds/shadowsofalmsivi
Summary: Down by the river, buried in a tangle of cats. No better way to sleep off the opium. A sweet autumn evening in a Leyawiin den, on the low side of town.-----------(Note: Contains consensual, if risky, sex under the influence of drugs.)-----------Excerpt:'Clumsy-slow fingerpads gentle at his stomach, soft skin and fur, silver and gold in the lowlight. Comforting little strokes, warm, so warm. A mumbling purr by his throat, a half-nuzzling. "Nice an' warm... Nice friend... J'Rabi likes nice things..."Moraelyn smiles a little, an eternity's effort to raise his hand and another to pet behind J'Rabi's torn ear. A lean, furred leg slides over his own and settles there, a reassuring weight. Sleep beckons so sweetly...'
Relationships: Original Dunmer Character/Original Khajiit Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Sugar And Spice

Sleepy and warm, warm fur against his sides. J'Rabi and Keshaan, two of his flatmates, the ones that shared his mattress. Soft fur against his leg, Keshaan's grey-tabby tail slowly flicking him in his sleep. An early autumn night, his blood sluggish and restful with the faint taste of poppytar still on his tongue, the scent of skooma smoke still lingering in the den around him. His eyelids are heavy, so heavy, like his limbs; he lies boneless and limp between the two Khajiit, old linen against his skin, still in his streetclothes which aren't much to begin with, a threadbare loin-skirt and a waistsash of faded silk. So relaxed, relaxed and comfortable, his mind drifting and fuzzy between asleep and awake.

He breathes in the painted dark, soft and deep as his body feels. His thoughts drift away to nothing, leaving only the moth wings that tickle his mind, dusted in smoky powder...

Peace. Bliss.

A weight slung across his waist; J'Rabi, pale gold and tawny-red stripes, a soft-furred arm wrapping around him like a child clutches a doll. A bird calls on the roof above. The soft snoring around him and the lapping riverwater outside lulls him back to somewhat-wakeful rest, the bed seeming to rock gently beneath him. Adrift and warm, sweet-scented air and nothing to be concerned about.

Clumsy-slow fingerpads gentle at his stomach, soft skin and fur, silver and gold in the lowlight. Comforting little strokes, warm, so warm. A mumbling purr by his throat, a half-nuzzling. "Nice an' warm... Nice friend... J'Rabi likes nice things..."

Moraelyn smiles a little, an eternity's effort to raise his hand and another to pet behind J'Rabi's torn ear. A lean, furred leg slides over his own and settles there, a reassuring weight. Sleep beckons so sweetly...

Soft hands moving slow up his ribs, an ivory ladder beneath pewter skin. The fingers climb each rung of bone the way a spider moves. Between his lashes, he can see the boards of the ceiling breathing in and out, in and out, the knotholes dilating like eyes to watch him.

J'Rabi's mouth brushes his ear, soft fur like velvet, a whisker catching on an earring. "Y' _do_ nice things, too, Rashti say. By the docks... With the tradeship men..."

A soft, rosy fingerpad brushes against a charcoal smudge of nipple, a shimmer of sparkling nerve across his vision. Again, slow, sleepy little circles. The dark and the poppytar's smoke makes him sensitive and insensate, the tightening skin bringing a mumble and a hum. His tongue is sluggish in his mouth, though he truly cannot find it in himself to object very strongly. It feels nice, gentle, and the bed is soft and cradling beneath him. The night air around him leans close to whisper comfort and safety into his ear like a lullaby, and his eyelids are so heavy still...

"Y' do somethin' nice for friend J'Rabi, yes?" Copper eyes sliver open beside him, warm fur pressing something hot and firm against his hip with slow and furtive movements, slow hands still petting and stroking. He's clutched close, slow hips grinding lightly against him. Soft-slurred words are mumbled in the dark, whiskers brushing his ears again. "J'Rabi'll do somethin' nice f'r _you_... Somethin' _real_ nice..." 

Waves of sleep rise and fall, heavy eyes blinking slow and a soft warmth pulsing gently in his belly. Fingertips stroke and pinch lightly over his nipples, make him mewl quietly.

He crafts assent from the rolling loll of his head, warm syrup in the slow spread of his smile, and J'Rabi trills his happiness.

Soft hands moving again, pawing clumsily beneath his skirt. A fingerpad traces his slit, catches and rubs, and his hips shift without him. He should care for the lost sleep, he should probably push him away for the sake of the morning after and the exhaustion waiting there, but the bed is so soft and his body is so heavy, and the flowers in his blood make him dizzy, make it feel so much _better_...

"Jus' want to... Wanna rub it outside... Not so much, just a little..." J'Rabi purrs drunkenly, rum and skooma on his breath against Moraelyn's throat and chest in the dark. Nudging hips against his side, the room reeling around him. Quiet, secret wet sounds in the dark, Keshaan's light snores beside them nearly drowning it out. A finger dips inside, foreign-shaped with knuckle and claw, slips in and out shallow and clumsy, charmless and honest. "This one likes it, yes?"

_Yes._

Fingers move faster, two now, wet fur feeling strange inside him, his body oddly distant from him. J'Rabi mumbles with pleasure, ruts against his side through thin and threadbare breeches. Keshaan grumbles in his sleep, and J'Rabi's fingers still inside him as Keshaan turns over. They stay frozen in the dark, trying to still their panting breaths until Keshaan's rumbling snores begin again.

Moraelyn's hips roll lazily against the stillness. J'Rabi's whispered breath feels like joy against his skin. "So slippery... Mmm... Just the outside..." A rustle of cloth, weight shifting over him, unseen in the dark. His eyes have fallen closed and it is too hard to open them again. Why should he? Hot, slick flesh against his slit, firm, ridges and barb-bumps sliding against him, back and forth. Slow, or slow enough at first.

He musters the will to lay his sluggish, heavy arms across J'Rabi's back, fingers softly clenching in the soft fur. His speartip is hard and slick, rubbed sweetly at each rutting shift. He is dizzy, the bed feeling like a boat at sea, his breath coming faster in gentle gasps and moans. J'Rabi pants softly above him, lying against his chest, his body hunching in stuttering rhythms. "Nice, so nice... _Mmn_ , don't wake Keshaan..."

Something catches, something slips, hot flesh sliding to press inside of him with a flicker of pain. He hisses softly. J'Rabi stills against him, looking into his eyes as they flicker just slightly open. Neither one moves for a long moment, frozen. J'Rabi lifts himself on an unsteady arm to look down, the movement driving his cock another inch. The head is inside. Moraelyn's voice is rough and quiet with near-sleep, with the incredible effort of speech. "J'Rabi..."

J'Rabi's eyes, wide and shining as coins in the dark, pupils blown wide with night and liquor and skooma. Slowly, so slowly, he lowers himself back down. Watching, staring, waiting for denial that never comes. Pressing slowly inside more and more, inch by inch until he is buried completely, his mouth falling open at the glorious, tight heat he finds there.

"Ohh, _dear_ friend..."  
  
He moves, rocks slowly, shallow and fumbling, the wedge-shaped head stretching Moraelyn over and over. Moraelyn looks up at him dazedly, holding him tighter as he feels the rigid warmth press and pull deep inside him, soft fur against his chest. 

" _Sss_..."

A long slide out, a knee slipping on the bed to send him quick and deep inside, a gasp from above and a low groan from below. Again, deeper, J'Rabi's mouth mumbling and moaning softly against his skin, his fingers fumbling at Moraelyn's chest, holding him by the ribcage to thrust fast and clumsy into slick, tight heat. Sounds of stirring, Keshaan's sleep-growled voice complaining of the bed's shaking. Neither of them hear.

Vision swirls and shifts dreamily; he lies limp as a doll beneath J'Rabi, feels the rough pleasure as though from a day-old memory, soft whimpers and groans hushed to quiet breathy whispers. His eyes fall closed again, his ears filled with J'Rabi's pants and purring praise, with a faint but rhythmic rustling beside them.

"Need-- _Ohh_ , need to--" J'Rabi is moving faster inside him now, his fur clinging to the sweat of Moraelyn's chest, and he has just enough sense to whisper of barbs to the half-frenzed sugarcat, a plea, a warning.

He is suddenly empty, pulsing around nothing, and he chills without the heat of J'Rabi's body against him. There is urgent shifting, wet flesh pressed insistently against his slackened lips, the rising barbs catching against his tongue. J'Rabi groans, grunts, bucks into Moraelyn's mouth, the sweet-bitter salt coating his throat, spilling to trickle from the corner of his mouth.

" _Mmmn_...Mmmmh... So nice to J'Rabi, friend. So nice..."

Warm fur, curling up beside him, purring contentedly, an arm slung across his chest to keep him warm. He swallows, thick fluid hot in his throat. His loin-skirt still hiked up around his waist, he feels heavy breath and the shift of new fur against his legs. He opens his eyes a little; Keshaan, still bleary from sleep, kneeling between his still-spread thighs, his fist moving up and down in the dark to prime himself. Familiar press of warm, hard flesh, grateful groaning as it slides inside to fill the still-aching void.

He is sleepy, so sleepy. Keshaan's warm tongue kisses the sweat of his forehead, makes him smile. He closes his eyes, succumbs to the pull of smoke and dream. Sleep comes easily, blissfully, as Keshaan begins to move inside him.


End file.
